


Jolene

by theycallmethejackal



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: Amy has a song stuck in her head.





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but this song came up on a playlist and I instantly thought of Amy. Hope you like this little ditty.

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_with flaming locks of auburn hair_

_with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green._

Amy isn't one for comparing herself to other women. She is a firm believer in building  _up_  other women.  _That_  is the feminist agenda - every woman takes a step forward when her sister does. But as she watches her boyfriend dart around the bullpen with his assistant, she can't help but feel a little green at the sight of Donna Moss.

_Your smile is like a breath of spring,_

_your skin is soft like summer rain,_

_and I cannot compete with you, Jolene_.

She watches them dance from across the party.  _Sure_ , she'd told him.  _Go dance with your friend_. Because she's secure. Men and women can be friends without there being anything sexual involved. And that includes her boyfriend and his assistant. Even if he's holding her closer than would be considered platonic. 

_He talks about you in his sleep._

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_from crying when he calls your name, Jolene._

He has nightmares. This is something she learned the second time they spent the night together. They've become less frequent, but she has still woken a couple of times when he has bolted upright at a particularly upsetting dream. But the more disturbing nights for her are the ones when, in the midst of a dream, another woman's name passes his lips.

_And I can easily understand_

_how you could easily take my man,_

_but you don't know what he means to me, Jolene._

She never tells him, but she does love him even though she knows his heart lies somewhere else. They talk on the phone every morning - even when they will see each other at work in an hour or so - and Amy hears a voice in the back of her head reminding her that she will always be second best. But just this once she thinks she'd be able to live with that.

_You could have your choice of men,_

_but I could never love again._

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_.

They've broken up. It's been months since she last felt his hands on her body, but her feelings haven't faded. And as she sits at a desk, just past tipsy as she listens to Donna go on and on about how she doesn't  _get_ Josh, she is hit with the sudden realization that these feelings she knows Josh has may very well be reciprocated. So with the alcohol freeing her inhibitions, she asks a question she dreads the answer to.

_I had to have this talk with you._

_My happiness depends on you_

_and whatever you decide to do, Jolene._

The silence is deafening.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,_

_I'm begging of you: please don't take my man._

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,_

_please don't take him even though you can._

**Author's Note:**

> I know Donna doesn't have auburn hair and I think her eyes are blue, but just go with it, you know?
> 
> I've been reading a lot of fics that paint Amy as this terrible person (some of which I really enjoy), and I wanted to post something a little less villainous because I think she's wonderful.
> 
> Also, I've gotten a few requests to continue my fic "Accidental" but I just don't know where to go next. So if any of you have ideas, please let me know because I'd really like to continue that.


End file.
